darkembracefandomcom-20200213-history
Axel Rouge
Axel was the first demon, created through his mother's magic. He established Hell and was the first king to rule. He is the father of Tony and Caroline, grandfather to Ron and Drake. Early Years Axel was born to a young witch named Cecelia. As Axel grew up, wars broke out nearby their village. Cecelia put a spell on Axel to protect his soul in hopes the spell would keep him safe. What the witch in training failed to realize is that she has created the world’s very first demon. As time passed, Axel’s powers began to come in. His temper grew very short and his hair began to turn black. Creation of Hell and Demons One night he teleported himself to another dimension, this dimension was very hot and nothing like Earth. In fact, Axel soon realized that not only was he the only person in this strange new dimension but that it was exactly how Hell appeared in his mind. Smirking to himself, Axel began to build this new dimension to his liking. He wanted to see the extent of his powers so he began to turn other demons. He was friends with a vampire, so he stole their technique. The demons were out of control and Axel didn’t want to expose the species so those he feared would do so were sent to Hell, a now functioning and well-adjusted part of the supernatural world. Other demons who shared Axel’s ideas began to guard Hell’s gates to keep the threats within the burning dimension. Soon chaos broke out. Anarchy. Guards were slaughtered limb from limb, decapitated, hearts torn out and burned to the ground to ensure they would not return. A young woman ran to Axel, known as “The Protector” at the time, as her husband was slaughtered before her very eyes. Axel took her to his home before confronting the murderers. He threw his hands out, cutting off their windpipe. The murderers gasped, struggling to breathe through their nose. Axel threw them into the eternal pit of fire. Nearby witnesses to the surprising murder stared at him, too scared to make a move. Axel proclaimed to the top of his lungs that he was their king. He told them that Hell would be prison to the worst demons, as well as those who wish to keep them there. The remaining demons began cheering, celebrating the fall of the anarchists and rise of their new king. Axel went back to his home, checking on the girl. He calmed her down, telling her what happened. Axel requested the girl to be his queen and she graciously accepted. Marriage and kids Axel and Amara married and lived on Earth. They were protected and living amongst the humans for meals, and their closest ally, the vampires. Axel didn’t want to live in Hell as he would be too close to his subjects which could pose a threat if anyone foolishly tried to challenge him. Of course, no one did but he was mostly looking to protect Amara. Amara and Axel had two children named Tony and Caroline, Tony was two and a half years older than Caroline. Legend stated that Axel’s hair was blonde, but through time it darkened from brown to black, resembling his soul. It was believed the same would pass through to his children and his grandchildren. Creating the doppelganger line A few wars had broken out during Axel’s ruling, mainly involving werewolves and vampires. There were some days Axel would take part in the wars, lending a hand to the Volturi. Amara grew lonely and began to have an affair with Axel’s most trusted guard. Axel returned home to find them in bed together. Instantly he killed the guard and grabbed Amara’s hair, causing her to scream. He left her only wrapped in a towel and dragged her to Tony’s room where the kids were. He killed Amara in front of his children who were five and three at the time, explaining it was a lesson on power and loyalty. As time passed Axel grew lonely without the love of his life and wished he didn’t have to teach such a lesson. He went to Cecelia and asked if she could make her live forever. Cecelia said she could bring Amara back to life but when Axel declined, she said she could create a doppelganger line which would allow Amara to physically appear in every couple generations. Axel agreed and watched as his mother preformed the challenging spell. He considered taking the new doppelganger home with him but knew it would be letting the kids off easy, so he let her go. Return and Death Axel returned with Perrie looking to reclaim his throne. The first attempt didn’t work. Perrie was killed and Axel was assumed dead. Months later he managed to come back and kidnap Jen. He injected her with a liquid-spell that provided her with Amara’s memories, allowing her to think she was Amara. Axel manipulated her into killing Drake and Klaudia. He was going to have her kill the Smith family, leaving him the sole choice for the throne when Izzy drew on Ron, Drake and Caroline’s powers. She sent their powers into a knife and stabbed Axel’s heart. The powers combined were too much and killed him. Jen’s memories were created in a similar spell by Izzy and given to her once Axel was dead. Category:Rouge family